Navette
Berkmann III is part of the Helesco system in Hex #0308. Planet Summary Berkmann III is a refuge for humans who fled the empire during its Dark Age, fearing the possibility of religious persecution. Its anarchic population dot the surface in a series of small religious communities and pilgrimage sites. The colony is officially separate from the Empire as a whole, but does not have its own established government entity. As religious refugees, residents of Berkmann III are notably devout and follow the teachings of the Ten Holy Virtues. They are not officially members of the Imperial High Church, however, their relative proximity to Andophael has led to positive overtures and productive discussions around returning to the Empire. History While uninhabited by humans during the Imperial Golden Age, the planet became a place of prominence during the First Imperial Civil War. In 2834, members of the Imperial Faith across the sector grew uncertain about the role the High Church would continue to play in the new Empire. Many Houses and reconnected planets had made competing claims for the throne, with some openly questioning the role of the Church. Fearing the dominance of one of these claims may mean retribution towards members of the Church, many citizens fled to this uninhabited planet. While these fears were proven to be unwarranted, Berkmann III became a pilgrimage site for a minor Imperial diaspora. It was created primarily around the idea of founding of a homeland, safe from religious persecution. While official records are imprecise, Berkmann separated from the Empire sometime between 2834 and 2854. However, rather than establishing a new provisional government, many of the refugees simply continued to live as small, independent religion communities. This anarchic societies began to flourish, promoting the Ten Holy Virtues and a theme of overt religious inclusion. Today they have become the dominant "governing" structure on Berkmann III. People TTTTT Points of Interest TTTTT Planet Tags Anarchists Rather than being an incidental anarchy of struggling tribes and warring factions, this world actually has a functional society with no centralized authority. Authority might be hyperlocalized to extended families, specific religious parishes, or voluntary associations. Some force is preventing an outside group or internal malcontents from coalescing into a power capable of imposing its rule on the locals; this force might be an ancient pretech defense system, a benevolent military AI, or the sheer obscurity and isolation of the culture. Enemies * Offworlder imperialist * Reformer seeking to impose "good government" * Exploiter taking advantage of the lack of centralized resistance Friends * Proud missionary for anarchy * Casual local free spirit * Curious offworlder political scientist Complications * The anarchistic structure is compelled by an external power * The anarchy is enabled by curently abundant resources * The protecting force that shelters the anarchy is waning Things * A macguffin that would let the possessor enforce their rule on others * A vital resource needed to preserve general liberty * Tech forbidden as disruptive to the social order Places * Community of similar-sized homes * Isolated clan homestead * Automated mining site Great Work The locals are obsessed with completing a massive project, one that has consumed them for generations. It might be the completion of a functioning spaceyard, a massive solar power array, a network of terraforming engines, or the universal conversion of their neighbors to their own faith. The purpose of their entire civilization is to progress and some day complete the work. Enemies * Local planning to sacrifice the PCs for the work * lLocal who thinks the PCs threten the work * Obsessive zealot ready to destroy someone or something important to the PCs for the sake of the work * tags.greatWork.enemies.3 Friends * Outsider studying the work * Local with a more temperate attitude * Supplier of work materials Complications * The work is totally hopeless * Different factions disagree on what the work is * An outside power is determined to thwart the work Things * Vital supplies for th work * Plans that have been lost * Tech that greatly speeds the work Places * A bustling work site * Ancestral worker housing * Local community made only semi-livable by the demands of the work Orbitals Berkmann III has no moons, stations, or other orbitals. It is the sole planet within the Helesco system.Category:Planets Category:Helesco